Isabella Garcia-Shapiro (2nd Dimension)
Isabella Garcia-Shapiro is the 2nd Dimension counterpart of Isabella Garcia-Shapiro. She is the second-in-command of The Resistance trying to defeat Dr. Doofenshmirtz and the leader of the Firestorm Girls branch, specifically Troop 46231. Character Biography Early life Isabella's past life prior to Across the 2nd Dimension is unrevealed, other than she somehow became a member of The Resistance, worked her way up the ranks, and eventually became the second-in-command as well as the leader of the Firestorm Girls branch, specifically troop 46231. She is also assumed to have been born from Mexican and Jewish roots, like her 1st Dimension self. ﻿Present life Personality Unlike her 1st Dimension self, Isabella is a tough, no-nonsense, and down-to-earth girl; she even says her catchphrase in a tough voice. She also appears to have a sense in fashion, as stated by both the movie website and Candace. Physical Appearance Isabella is physically identical to her 1st Dimension counterpart, although her eyes are slightly more oval-shaped due to her serious personality. She has only been seen in a silver shirt with torn sleeves; brown pants with diamond-shaped silver patches on the portion that covers her kneecaps; black shoes; gray gloves; a dark-green beret; a brown strap slung over her left shoulder, holding what appears to be rolled-up strips of paper; and a tan badge with a green circle at the center, with a red lightning-bolt insignia running across it (probably the Firestorm Girls symbol). Relationships Resistance Members Firestorm Girls Just like the 1st Dimension Isabella's relationship with the Fireside Girls﻿, the Firestorm Girls always follow Isabella's orders and are always reading and willing to aid their leader, even risking themselves in order to allow the process to be carried out. Candace Flynn According to the Phineas and Ferb The Movie Magazine, Candace holds a special trust in Isabella, though this is never a subject in the film itself. Buford Van Stomm When she spots Buford with Phineas, Ferb, and their 2nd Dimension selves, she expresses disgust towards him and said to him, "...What do you want? I thought you were resisting us?" This makes it evident that she was affected in some way by Buford's departure from The Resistance. 1st Dimension Characters Ferb Fletcher In Phineas and Ferb The Movie Game: The Dimension of Doooom!, it is shown that she holds affection for Ferb, but this is never confirmed in the film itself. Phineas Flynn At first she did not like him, but however, she may have feelings for him like her 1st dimension counterpart, because in the Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension video game, she blushed when Phineas complimented her idea about the Ninja glove. Gallery PFAT2D Image12.jpg PFAT2D Image3.jpg PFAT2D Image4.jpg PFAT2D Image5.jpg Alt gang.jpg Regulars and alternatives.jpg phineas saving perry.png Alt Buford and Isabella.jpg isabella alterna.jpg Background Information *Website Summary: **''Isabella, the sassy and fashionable member of the Resistance, spends her time resisting evil in the 2nd Dimension.''﻿ Appearances *"Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension" Category:2nd Dimension Characters Category:Fireside Girls Category:Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension Category:The Resistance Category:Look Alikes Category:Hispanic Characters Category:Villains